The Western Ways
by LawlietGirl98
Summary: Eleanor is a criminal convicted of many crimes. She was going to be hung when that unmistakable gun was fired. And now she feels shes in debt to Blondie. But he doesn't want her money. She has information, and he needs it. What does she know about the gold hidden in the grave? The adventures of Tuco and Blondie, just added with Eleanor! Blondie/F.OC


**Hello everybody! This is my new fanfiction in which Blondie and a female OC are paired. I know. No**

**flaming necessary because barely any romance will be played until the end. It's mainly Tuco, Blondie and Eleanor**

**trying to find the gold on Sad hill. I hope you like it, please review!**

**I do not own The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly.**

Faster. I tried, but my feet could only take me so far. If I didn't get away from him, I wouldn't be able to get the money to Stanton.

"Shit!" And down I tumbled. The hem of my fairly revealing dress caught on a rock, and I was defenseless, and just waiting to be slaughtered. If he wanted me dead so bad, then why didn't he do it when I was in the flesh? But no, he had to send his goons (seven of them) after me. A

Harmless girl. Well, I'm not sure if you want to call me harmless.

"GO! We've got the girl!" A round, squat man with a filthy mustache approached me, and grabbed my chin with a grin. I noticed he had five missing teeth, and he was so close that I smelled his breath, which smelled of alcohol.

"C'mmon, let's have our way with her, first!" Another fat man laughed. I shuttered.

"Let me go, pig." I bit his finger. He dropped me with a couple of words in Spanish that could NOT have been decent.

I went to stand and run, but before I knew it, ropes were surrounding me, and I blacked out.

" Let me go! You bastard! Let me free, I swear, I'll give you anything. A fancy night, anything! You swine!" I cursed, and kicked my feet, trying to escape. I suppose after all the crimes, they had finally caught me. And on the rope I went.

* * *

" Eleanor, Yvonne, Straton, Johnson. Guilty of robbery to: banks, homes, civilians on the street, sheriffs. Charged with many cases of murder, including prostitution with murder following, robbery-murder, smuggling money from other countries, and murdering Robert .J. Straton, your ex-husband." I gave a miserable laugh.

"Sounds about right? I'm sorry, but you forgot about the murder of the man reading the list." I threatened.

"Proceed, Let god have mercy on her soul." And he walked out.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. And they let go. My oxygen supply was getting cut off. Fast. My face was turning red. I was really going to die, wasn't I.?.

The sound of a gun blasting gave me temporary shellshock. And before I knew it, I was on the ground. The rope was shot… The rope.. Was.. THE ROPE WAS SHOT! I took off running as fast as I could. I heard the gasps of men and the cat calls of other criminals on the street. Probably because my dress was hiking up. Who the hell cared? I was getting my ass out of there!

I was about to jump on my horse when another shot rang. Right next to me.

"You've got yourself quite a background, miss Johnson." I turned to see a man with sandy brown-blonde hair. I frowned.

"And still, even for saving your life, not an ounce of gratitude." I sighed.

"One night, that's all I'll give you." I glared. He lit a cigar.

"I'm not here for that, miss Johnson. You have information, I need it. We're partners until I get what I want." He said. I swore he was biting that damned cigar.

"Give me one of them," I said, pointing towards his cigars. "Then I'll help ya'." I laughed. He frowned but gave me one.

"So, what do ya' need help with?" I asked, after taking a few puffs. He swallowed, and turned and looked for people in the nearby vicinity.

"I need to know.." He trailed off, but mounted his horse. "They're looking for you." I gave a sharp intake of breathe. I jumped on my horse. Should I follow him? He gave me no indication he was GOOD. But… Why did he have to be? I'm no ways near the title 'good'. I rode off in his direction.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked loudly, trying to gain attention of the man. No answer. Until,

" To get money. And he's worth two-thousand dollars." I lit a cigar.

**So Blondie's got himself a partner. What for? We'll learn later. Please review!**


End file.
